


I wanna hear u moan

by CoveredinLemons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/pseuds/CoveredinLemons





	I wanna hear u moan

stole touche dereck like he was a really wanted chicken nugget. mmmmmmmm


End file.
